meteorgarden2018fandomcom-20200215-history
Meteor Garden
Meteor Garden Main Characters: # Daoming Si- handsome/cute and hella rich, but terribly annoying mom # Dong Shancai- positive and stubborn person #perfect match *You can watch this illegally, in Netflix, or in Chinese websites They have a very interesting story. It was Si who first liked Shancai, at the end, they did get married and happily ever after, but before that, there is a very interesting story to it. So the first time they met was when a interview was over. Si's fans knocked over Shancai's phone and Si apparently stepped on the screen and broke it. Heartbreaking Scene: For the ones that didn't watch Meteor Garden or don't have Netflix, you'll understand how heartbreaking it is. When Daoming Si's mom, Daoming Feng, met Shancai, she already immediately hated her. She tried splitting her and Si up many times using terrible ways. Lei, Si's best bud, have helped Shancai with her misery for a few times, and when Si and her get into fights, Lei will always be there for her. But...Si gets jealous and pretends to not be. Si's mom also got him a fiance, which people call Xiaozi. But Si never likes her and still continues going against him mom's orders in order to be with Shancai (but Xiaozi likes him). Such a touching love story. Once, Shancai was drunk and danced with a foreigner. Si got jealous, and Shancai doesn't like that foreigner, but he likes her. There's more drama, but it ended. One day, his mom captured him to London, so Shancai went to find him, and she thought all the drama would be over. But Si, however, was forced to lie to Shancai that they can't be together anymore. So heartbreaking. When They Thought They Can Get Married...: Si proposed to Shancai, and Daoming Feng played them and said they can get married. But instead, Daoming Feng locked his son in his room. So Si was put under a house arrest. Shancai stood outside of his house for days, protesting to his mom. Finally, she gave in when Xiaozi said she won't marry Si. Ending: In the end, Si married Shancai and his mom changed into someone who is more kind hearted. What I thought of the drama: I can't believe that I watched it more then 20 times. It's really good, like it's the best drama/story I have ever watched. I want to know more of the story. After watching the drama, the actor for Daoming Si, attracted me. I am so addicted to him. He is really cute and handsome in real life. I think he is also very kind and talkative kind of person. Sings well. Good looking. Young. Talented. Look good even without makeup. He looks the same, so makeup doesn't really matter because he has such perfect features and perfect skin. I totally ship him with Shen Yue. Their cute together. I am looking forward to the new drama he is going to be in. But I still think that no matter what, Shen Yue is the perfect match for him even though she's older by 2 years. They are both really funny and talkative. :) - Friedchicken